Episode 8: The Infinite Goliath/Kyle + Rosemary/Garlic Boy
The eighth episode of Random! Cartoons. 'The Infinite Goliath' Created by Mike Gray and Erik Knutson Directed by Mike Gray 'Synopsis' Forced to finish his parole on the dreaded planet Earth, the Infinite Goliath, evilest robot in the Universe, must curb his desire to seek and destroy. This proves difficult when he is confronted by the neighborhood troublemaker, Roger. 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' Mike Gray (creator of Thom Cat) and Erik Knutson (creator of Sugarfoot) developed the idea. Mike Gray co-created, wrote, storyboarded and co-produced the cartoon as well as creating the human character designs, while Erik Knutson created the Infinite Goliath and other monster designs as well as additional animation. The animation was done in Flash at Renegade Animation, which Knutson is an employer of and the major portion of the animation was done by Mike's brother Doug Gray (especially the intro). Since it was done in Flash, Mike was able to direct it and do the final storyboards. Geoff Lewin was responsible for creating the "theme song" in the style of a Day the Earth Stood Still-like intro music. 'Trivia' *Roger's last name is Jones yet his parents are credited as Mr. and Mrs. Abbott, unless their his neighbors. *Mr. Bobo, the Infinite Goliath's pet cat, was named after Mike Gray's late pet cat. 'Kyle + Rosemary' Created by Jun Falkenstein Directed by Jun Falkenstein 'Synopsis' Kyle's a hopeless geek and Rosemary's a shy goth, but when playing the online fantasy MMORPG 'Questworld', their true personalities shine through. When their characters meet online, its love at first pixel - but will they have the courage to connect in the real world? 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' Kyle + Rosemary was made by animation artist Jun Falkenstein who was a director at Hanna Barbera and also experienced with 3D animation. The short's concept was based on her experiences playing MMORPG games. Done on a very low budget, the animation production services was done at Synergy Animation with the real-world scenes being animated traditionally while the QuestWorld scenes were animated in Machinima-used computer animation. The style of the game was modeled after World of Warcraft and EverQuest 2 and any other MMORPG game. Jun did make a pitch bible for the series that focused more on the characters adventures in both real-world and QuestWorld, but it has yet to be picked up by any network. 'Trivia' *Aliki Theofilopolous (creator of Yaki & Yumi and Girls on the Go) voices the head goth Crimson in this short. *When Kyle's friends try to defeat Rosemary's friends, you can hear Willy (as Fizzle the gnome) shout "LEROY JENKINS". *While Kyle's friends characters have names (Elf = Arrow, Dwarf = Gorak, Gnome = Fizzle), they were simply credited as elf, dwarf and gnome. *Southern California band Waste of Aces performed the school dance song "Perfect Day" in the short. *Wil Wheaton, voice of Kyle, expressed interest in playing the character from the result of reading the project, to the point where he constantly phoned his manager on updates on the casting of the short until his manager announced that he got the gig. His performance was influenced from his teenage high-school crush on a goth girl and even posted updates and audio diaries of his experiences recording for the short on his blog. 'Garlic Boy' Created by John R. Dilworth Directed by John R. Dilworth 'Synopsis' Frank Capra, with a twist. Garlic Boy is a boy - who's also a stalk of garlic - who goes out into the world to "do good for others." His mother gave him a case of her special "garlic tonic" and Garlic Boy uses this tonic to cure "folk of what ails them." 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' This piece was created by John Dilworth known for Cartoon Network's Courage the Cowardly Dog. He produced and animated this short entireley at his independent studio, Stretch Films in New York City and used most of the crew that were involved with Courage, even composer Jody Gray. 'Trivia' Category:The Random! Cartoons Wiki